Hope, Love, Joy
by The Lost Mystic Ranger
Summary: Well, this is set after Omni's defeat. mainly Kat/Doggie with some Syd/Sky, Z/Bridge and Jack/Alley in it. Also some Boom/OC. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Hope, Love, Joy 1

Hey guys, this is what happened after Omni's defeat. The only AU part was that Isinia died on Sirius. Hope you enjoy this! No hate please.

* * *

Kat stared at the Sirian in front of her. She thought she had lost him inside of the monstrous contraption that was Omni.

"Doggie..." She breathed in relief when the cadets had gone inside the base with the others and that had left the two best friends and comrades alone.

"Kat." Doggie stated as he felt relief that she was alright and unharmed. The friends stepped closer together until they were in a tight almost unyielding hug. Kat let out a shaky sigh as tears of joy ran down her cheeks at the thought that he was there with her and alive.

"You're alive. I thought you were going to-" Doggie made shushing noises as he could feel Kat getting upset by the thought that had loomed in his head as well. But, to him at least, it didn't matter. All that mattered to him was the woman in his arms at that moment. The woman he had been harbouring feelings for since he met her. He couldn't imagine a day without her and when she had gone he, in private of coarse, was a mess; in public he would just snap at every Tom, Dick and Harry that happened to anger him in the slightest.

"I'm here now, Kat, I'm here." He mumbled before she pulled away and wiped her face on the back of her hand before smiling.

"I know and I'm so happy that you are." Doggie gave a small chuckle and a smile at his best friends' comment before putting his arm round her and guiding her into the base. It wasn't as damaged as it could have been thankfully and many cadets, officers and other staff were smiling, laughing and celebrating because it was over. The war that seemed to have no end had finally come to an end!

"Kat! DC! Over here!" Z, the yellow ranger, called from where she was with the rest of her squad. The pair looked at each other before nodding and joining them. Syd, the pink ranger, smiled at them from her position on the floor next to Sky, blue ranger, who was wearing a tired smile.

"Everyone alright?" Doggie asked getting nods in reply before Bridge said.

"Everyone's more than alright, sir. I've read their auras and everyone, no matter how battered they are, have pure happiness radiating off them." The group stared at him for a moment before Syd said.

"That's pretty deep Bridge. Especially for you." The group nodded and Boom came over. Kat looked at him before giving him a tight hug.

"Well done Boom." She told him and he patted her back gently before letting go.

"I just came to see if everyone was ok. I've got to get back to... um... someone." Boom finished awkwardly before leaving in a hurry. The group watched him as he hurried over to an auburn haired girl who had just come out the infirmary and they hugged tightly.

"Five bucks says he asks her out." Z said and the rangers nodded. Jack, the red ranger, was being extremely quiet.

"Jack, you ok?" Kat asked him and he nodded before saying.

"I was just thinking. Has anyone else noticed that Boom turned really awkward when he said his last sentence?" They all nodded before oohing could be heard. They turned and saw Boom and the auburn girl kissing.

"Go Boom!" Z cheered making others join in and laugh happily when they pulled away blushing brightly. Kat looked up at Doggie, he was chuckling as he watched the two pull away from each other and walk out of the room probably to find some privacy.

"He's grown up." Kat mused quietly and Sky said.

"He's lucky. I know the girl he was kissing." He was glaring after Boom in slight jealousy.

"Sky's jealous of Boom!" Syd sang softly trying to not giggle at the look of outrage on Sky's face.

"I am not!" He stated and the elders of the group tried not to giggle and chuckle. Kat leant on Doggie a little more as she told Syd.

"Syd, don't tease Sky. Even if he is jealous." Sky threw up his hands in frustration and stated with finality.

"I am not! The only girl I've ever liked doesn't like me back!" the girls awed in sympathy while the boys patted his back.

"I'm sure she'll see the error of her ways, Sky, they always do." Doggie said and Kat elbowed him.

"As I recall it, the last time we argued you were the one to apologise first." She told him with a small smile. Doggie gave a small laugh and said.

"You know why, Kat." Kat nodded. She, and Doggie, hated seeing the other unhappy so in the end both would end up apologising. Then Supreme Commander Birdie, who had been sent with several others as back up in the fight against the Troobians, walked over to them.

"Commander Birdie." Doggie nodded while B-Squad stood at attention with Kat who had edged away from Doggie slightly.

"At ease cadets, Dr Manx." Birdie said with an unusual smile making the cadets share slightly concerned looks.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Doggie asked politely feeling like he would much rather leave than talk to the over stuffed pelican in front of him. Birdie nodded with a bigger smile.

"I've had an idea, Anubis, that you may want to hear." Birdie made a gesture for them to walk and talk which Doggie did with reluctance to leave Kat. Kat's shoulders and chest fell slightly as Doggie left her with B-Squad.

"Kat and Cruger sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Z and Syd sang under their breaths making Kat blush a delicate pink before saying.

"Get those thoughts out of your heads, cadets, I can assure you we are just friends and collogues." Sky, Bridge, Z and Syd snorted before laughing but Jack seemed to be staring off into space which struck Kat as odd and peculiar.

"Jack, are you sure you're alright?" She asked him and he nodded before leaving the group puzzled. Then Bridge read his aura.

"He's worried about someone named Alley-"

"His friend from the outside." Z put in then Doggie returned on his own looking more tired and worn out.

"Doggie? Is everything alright?" Kat asked when he joined them.

"Birdie has had an idea and I'm no happy about it at all." He grumbled as Kat gently touched his arm focusing solely on him.

"What was the idea?" Syd asked genuinely interested in what the over stuffed pelican had to say.

"His idea was that once the base has been mended that we should have a base wide party. Like a ball." Syd jumped up and started clapping her hands excitedly while squealing.

"A ball! Oh my gosh a real ball!" Kat and Z looked at each other, Z was amused by the idea but Kat was weary of it. She had been to parties like that in the past and she didn't enjoy them at all, then again she had gone on her own and not with anyone so that could be a reason why.

"Syd calm down. You look ridiculous." Sky told the pink ranger who nodded and calmed.

"What do you think rangers?" Doggie asked the others. Z shrugged.

"Could be fun, could be a total wash out." She stated which was logical. It could go ether way. Bridge and Sky nodded.

"It sounds fun, dancing and laughing and socialising." Sky commented with Bridge nodding.

"Kat?" Doggie asked and Kat gave him a look.

"You know my opinion on balls and parties." She stated unhappily and Doggie nodded.

"Sorry but the vote's stacked against you, Kat." Doggie smirked as her expression turned to an unimpressed frown. Doggie's smirked disappeared as Jack rejoined them and asked to talk to him privately. Doggie left with him and Z sat against the wall.

"I have a bad feeling about this." The group nodded as an uneasy feeling settled over Kat. Not just because of Jack's strange behaviour but because Doggie had agreed to put on the ball. Z's bad feeling would come to light in no more than the next morning...


	2. Chapter 2

Hope, Love, Joy 2

_Kat's __POV_

I smiled softly as I woke from my slumber. Yesterday the Troobians had been defeated; Yesterday Doggie had defeated Grumm; Yesterday Boom got a girlfriend which surprised all of us but not in a mean way. I got up and my smile grew as I heard laughter coming from outside my window. I got out of bed and went to the window to see most of B-Squad, my B-Squad, helping with rebuilding and keeping everyone smiling. Boom and his girlfriend were working side by side in a happy but professional manner as they fixed the outer circuits.

"Hurry up Kat! We could use your help down here!" Sky called grinning when they saw me looking out my window. I grinned brighter and nodded before hurriedly getting changed into a cream turtle neck jumper, black trousers and my white high heeled boots. I washed up and joined them quickly managing to give Boom and his girlfriend the scare of their life times when I checked the circuits they were working on.

"Dr Manx, you nearly gave me a heart attack." The auburn girl said with her hand over her heart with a pleasant smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I smiled then Boom looked at us.

"Kat this is Siria, most people know her as-"

"Zap! Heads up!" Boom was interrupted by someone calling that and tossing a pair of wire cutters to Siria.

"Thanks Joe!" Siria called and got back to work.

"Most people call me Zap." Siria said concentrating on her work. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Why?" I asked and Boom tapped my arm.

"Don't ask. You won't like the answer." He muttered and Siria gave him a dry look.

"She has a right to know, just like you did." She told him and I was beginning to like her very much.

"They call me Zap because I've been known to be faster than most people at work, races, being full of energy, stuff like that." She told me and I smiled a little brighter.

"Very well, Zap, keep up the good work. I'll be in the command centre with Boom and B-Squad if you need any of us." I told her and she smiled before nodding. As we left Boom looked round and thought everyone wasn't looking before giving Siria a small kiss before joining us.

"Boom and Zap." Syd mused then turned to her yellow comrade.

"Bap?" She suggested but Z shook her head.

"Zoom?" again Z shook her head.

"Bop?" Bridge asked and both girls shook their heads. Sky grinned and asked.

"How about 'Zam'?" the three rangers looked at each other before nodding. I glanced at Boom. He was rolling his eyes while asking.

"Can you not think of names for me and Siria's pair?" Z and Syd looked confused.

"That's her real name! You didn't think her parents really called her Zap, did you?!" He asked and they shrugged.

"Lets stop before someone ends up in tears, huh?" I asked trying to defuse the tension that was building. The group agreed then Syd whispered to Z.

"What do you think Kat and the commander would be?" My head snapped in their direction and I snapped.

"What did I just tell you Sydney?" She stopped after that and Boom muttered.

"Wish I was back with Siria." Bridge smirked slightly and said.

"Boom, Siria's right behind you." They stifled their laughter when he looked round hopefully.

"Bridge!" I warned him and they stopped teasing him. We got to the command centre and found Doggie looking extremely handsome in his best robes. I smiled slightly at him as he gave me a smile back. Sam and Nova were there too.

"Good Morning Cadets, Boom, Kat." He nodded to us as Felix joined us dragging Siria in behind him while they argued.

"I didn't do anything!" Siria said raising her hands. Felix gave her a look and she said.

"I honestly didn't do anything!" He kept giving her the look until she sighed.

"I cut my hands on some wire, alright?" Boom put an arm round her making her smile slightly while the others stood at attention.

"Miss Rox." Doggie nodded to her making her nod back.

"Anubis." She smiled making Boom look at her confused.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered to him as Doggie cleared his throat to begin.

"Rangers, I've called you together to hear this." He started.

"Jack Landers has left SPD." He stated and the rangers looked shocked and confused.

"He resigned?" Bridge asked.

"But why? He didn't even say goodbye." Syd asked but Z shook her head.

"Doesn't surprise me. Once something's over, he's gone." She stated softly and I gave a small sigh, that explained why Jack wasn't helping the others. Then Doggie started to speak again.

"Rangers for your true courage, heroism and valour in the face of seemingly insatiable odds;" He paused as he walked round the centre console to look them in the eye properly.

"I am elevating you to A-Squad." B-Squad looked at each other not seeming happy or unhappy by the news.

"Did you hear me? I'm promoting you to A-Squad!" Doggie said knowing how much of a big thing it was. Bridge stepped forwards and said.

"No, we heard you sir. But we talked it over and you know what? We are B-Squad; that's who we are; that's who we want to be." Doggie nodded in agreement.

"Very well, B-Squad it is. There will be no A-Squad but there is still one problem;" I smiled slightly as he continued.

"You have no red ranger, you have no leader. Sky Tate step forward." Sky did.

"If I was to appoint Syd as red ranger would you follow her into battle?" He asked and Sky smiled slightly.

"Sir, I'd follow any one into battle you felt worthy of wearing the colour red." Sky stated and Doggie congratulated him while giving him the red morpher.

"Your father would be very proud." Doggie stated as the rangers clapped and Siria tried to while not touching the cuts on her hands. Then a time portal appeared and Sam and Nova walked over to it saying goodbye. Z and Sam hugged one last time before Nova and himself went through the portal back to their own time. I smiled then Doggie said.

"Bridge, Miss Rox, step forward." They did both looking confused.

"Bridge, if you are willing, you'll be the new blue ranger." Bridge grinned accepting the offer while Siria looked at the ground.

"Miss Rox, there's something you want to say to B-Squad isn't there?" Doggie asked her and she nodded turning to them.

"On behalf of all cadets, officers, other staff and the big blue dog behind me;" She paused with a small mischievous smile as Doggie growled slightly behind her.

"I'd like to say thank you. You fighting like you've done has saved not only us on Earth but many people on many other planets from Grumm and his forces." B-squad smiled then Doggie nudged her and she got back in line.

"Now, cadets, dismissed." They saluted and left with Felix who took Siria to the infirmary to sort out her hands, Boom following like a lost puppy. I smiled slightly and said.

"Doggie, they've grown into fine young men and women as well as rangers." He nodded before turning to me.

"Kat," He paused as I faced him smiling. My smile soon went south when he hugged me tightly. I hadn't expected him to do that.

"Thank you, my friend, you have been here, by my side, for so long." He stated as I hugged him back a small gentle smile working its way onto my lips.

"Doggie, you don't need to thank me for friendship." I told him softly feeling my heart race and I fought against a blush rising in my cheeks. Doggie released me and looked me over.

"You look different." I quirked an eyebrow in confusion only to have him explain.

"A good different. Your smile it's brighter than it's been in a long time." I blushed brightly looking at my shoes sheepishly, saying.

"Thank you, Commander, I guess it's because of yesterday. I feel freer than I have in a long time." Doggie chuckled and lifted my head with a soft paw. The look in his eyes made my heart skip so many beats I thought for a moment it wasn't even beating. His smile, acutely crocked, brought a glow of happiness and bliss to my almost un-beating heart. The thumb of his paw gently glided along the curve of my jaw before he gently pressed the lip of his muzzle to my lips. I froze at first not knowing what to do then my heart overruled all logic that was running riot in my head and I kissed him back. _Over forty years and now he finally does this! _I thought as my hand went to his chest shaking ever so slightly. I felt my heart doing somersaults as Doggie's other hand found its place in my curls gently squeezing them. Then a small voice squeaked.

"Sorry to disturb you." We pulled away quickly at the voice and saw a petrified Boom.

"What is it Boom?" I asked slightly embarrassed at being caught in the act.

"I... I um, thought you would like to know that the circuits in the main front and back doors have been fixed and the doors are working fine." He said uneasily and we nodded thanking him before he turned to leave.

"I won't tell anyone by the way." He said not looking as he left the room but I could tell he was smiling. Love had definitely affected him in a good way. I fiddled with my fingers nervously avoiding eye contact with Doggie as about a minute passed then I said.

"I better go help with the rebuilding." He nodded looking slightly down hearted before I hesitated then kissed his cheek before making a swift get away. I couldn't stop smiling as I reached my lab and found Siria and Boom talking seriously, Siria had the palms of her hands wrapped in bandages and had one hand on her chin in thought while Boom talked.

"... and if the calibration on the zords gets done quicker than the installation of the new blasters we would still have enough time to do another job so Kat could take sometime off." Boom finished apparently nether had noticed me.

"Sounds legit to me." Siria smiled before the two high fived then Siria gasped in pain cringing as she cradled her hand and Boom apologised over and over until Siria silenced him.

"Boom, stop apologising. I know you didn't mean to hurt me." Then gently kissed his cheek before both started getting to work.

"Hello you two." I smirked when they whipped round both looking petrified until they saw who it was.

"Kat! You scared the hell out of us." Boom breathed while Siria nodded. I smiled slightly and asked.

"What ya doin'?" I asked walking over to them and Boom repeated what they were doing. I grinned and said.

"Thank you, you two, but you don't have to-"

"We want to, Dr Manx." Siria said interrupting me.

"You've worked harder than anyone we know at base and we thought you could do with some free time." She explained and Boom nodded eagerly. I smiled softly at the two before putting my hands on their shoulders.

"I appreciate the sentiment, guys, but I honestly don't mind working. You two should be out side celebrating or at least spending sometime together." Both blushed looking away from the other at my last statement and Boom mumbled.

"Kat, we've had our share of time together. Three and a half years of it to be exact." My eyes widened at this before I dismissed Siria who left reluctantly and I turned to Boom.

"Three and a half years?! And you never told me?! Or the rangers!?" I asked him shocked and stern as he confirmed it all.

"We didn't want it to be common knowledge. We liked it being secret and it was until yesterday." I folded my arms still stern as I remembered their public display of affection.

"Honestly, Boom, did you think I would tell anyone?" He shook his head frantically and said.

"No, I know you wouldn't of Kat. It's just, Siria and I, we didn't want anybody to know, anybody, and that included you." I sighed and nodded. I couldn't blame him for not wanting it to be known then be swarmed with questions by cadets, Syd especially.

"Alright. Now go and help with the rebuilding. I've got everything under control here." He smiled slightly as I smiled and winked, he left and I picked up from where he left off...


	3. Chapter 3

Hope, Love, Joy 3

As he walked through the corridors of the SPD Earth Base, Doggie's thoughts turned to Kat, as they usually did when he wasn't concentrating on work or even near Kat and a small happy smile appeared on his muzzle. His thoughts soon turned to the kiss they had shared only a few hours previous and his smile became more prominent.

"Commander! Commander Cruger! Wait!" Someone laughed running behind him. He stopped and waited for Boom to catch up.

"Hello Boom, what's the matter?" Doggie smiled at the young man.

"Sir, I was sent to tell you that the circuits in the main frame should be fixed by the end of the day." Boom grinned and Doggie nodded.

"Good, now, have you seen the rangers Boom?" Boom smiled and said.

"They're visiting Jack and Alley." He said before taking his leave. Doggie smiled with a chuckle then the siren sounded and he ran to Kat's lab, which was closer to his location than the command centre was.

"Report." He said snapping into the professional mode he always assumed when working.

"Criminal activity in sector four. Rangers have already been sent." Kat smiled slightly knowing that her B-Squad were doing what they loved. Doggie noticed the small smile and said.

"I know you're happy for them." Kat smiled properly and nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kat asked her friend knowing he was in close proximity to her. Doggie chuckled and moved closer to her as they watched the rangers, their rangers, battle and defeat their enemy. Kat turned to her friend and smiled.

"Kat," Doggie paused taking on a serious tone and look as his nerves began to kick in. What he wanted to ask her could go two ways: Good and he would be alright or bad and he would be left with a broken heart.

"Yes, Doggie?" Kat asked her own nerves kicking in. She hoped beyond all sense of hoping that he was going to ask her to the big base party.

"Would you consider going with me to the party next week?" He asked looking her dead in the eye. A slow joyful grin worked its way onto Kats' face making a glow emit from her as she nodded.

"Yes. Yes I'll go with you." She replied so tempted to stand and grab him by the front of his robes and kiss him full on the mouth. But, Kat being Kat, she restrained herself as Doggie smiled and nodded. He didn't know whether to kiss her or whether to just leave so he did the next best thing. He offered her his paw which she took then kissed her delicate hand before letting go and leaving her. When Doggie was out of sight Kat grinned and sank into her seat now looking forward to the ball that she had been dreading, the only problem then was how she was going to tell Syd and Z and get their help without the boys knowing...

_A few days later..._

Syd and Z were sitting in the cadet lounge, Syd flipping through the pages of a magazine, Z listening to music and reading a book called 'The Book Thief'. Syd sighed and looked at Z who was completely oblivious to the sigh.

"Z." Syd said getting nothing in return.

"Z." Syd called again getting nothing.

"Z!" Syd yelled and Z looked at her.

"What?" The irritated yellow ranger asked.

"Has Bridge asked you to the ball yet?" Syd asked and Z looked round to find it was just them before closing her book, taking out her earphones and leaning forwards beckoning Syd closer. Syd leant in eager to know only to have Z take a deep breath.

"No." She replied simply before leaning back and resuming her music and reading. Syd scowled and leant back sulking that her ideal date hadn't asked her either. Then Bridge and Sky walked into the lounge and sat next to the girls looking tired.

"Tired boys?" Z asked giving up with reading and listening to her music without a conversation started.

"Yeah, since the repairs finished and crime rates have evened out we've been doing more filling in reports than before." Bridge stated simply which was a sure fire sign that he was tired. Z eyed him out the corner of her eye, he looked good in blue, she would admit to herself but he would always be her green ranger.

"Hey Z, could I ask you something?" Bridge asked her and she smiled slightly.

"You just did, but yeah." She told him and he glanced at Sky his nerves sky rocketing.

"You know the ball's in a few days and seeing as neither of us have partners, would you perhaps like to go with me?" He asked in a quiet nervous voice. Z grinned and nodded. Bridge smiled and sighed in relief before looking at Sky.

"Your turn." He said and Sky frowned.

"Bridge, shut up." He told his friend tiredly before turning to Syd.

"Syd, would you like to go to the party with me?" He asked straight forward and to the point like always. Syd thought for a moment, prolonging his secret dread that she already had someone.

"YES!" She squealed and hugged him tightly. Sky awkwardly patted her back trying to keep his smile at bay. Syd let go quickly and grabbed Z by the wrist saying.

"Come on! We have to sort out our dresses, and we need to talk to Zap and we need to-"

"Syd cool it!" Z laughed as they jogged away from the boys. Bridge and Sky looked at each other, satisfied by their actions, and grinned.

"Girls." They chorused and Boom entered looking well and truly heart broken.

"What's up Boom?" Bridge asked and Boom looked at them.

"Siria and I broke up." Sky and Bridge shared shocked looks before asking.

"What happened?" Boom sat with them and told them about a particularly nasty argument they had in which he had snapped that their relationship was over.

"Yeouch. Nasty." Sky cringed and Boom nodded his sullen face glummer than they had ever seen.

"But you still love her don't you?" Bridge asked and he nodded.

"With all my heart." He muttered thinking about the tears he had caused his love to shed in anger, hurt and sadness.

"Tell her, maybe she'll forgive you." Sky said frowning when Boom shook his head.

"She'll slap me more like. I really hurt her guys! She's not going to forgive me! Ever!" He stated then Kat walked in.

"Hello boys. Where are the girls? I thought they'd be with you." She asked with a smile then noticed their grave and saddened faces.

"What's wrong?" She asked her smile vanishing as Boom said.

"Siria and I broke up." Kat felt truly sorry for him and for Siria who would be in a similar, if not worse, state to him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Boom, she made you truly happy." Kat stated softly and Boom nodded.

"Three and a half years down the drain that's for sure." He muttered and Kat grimaced.

"Don't talk like that, mate, you still love her so why don't you tell her that you're sorry-"

"That I'm sorry?! Are you nuts?!" Boom snapped at Sky who leaned back.

"It's her fault the whole argument started!" Boom carried on ignoring the surprised and shocked looks he was getting. Kat sighed slightly as Boom went into a rant about the argument he had with Siria, knowing full well she shouldn't interfere but one way or another with the help of B-Squad including Jack they had to get them back together.

"Boom, mate, calm down." Sky told Boom who did and Kat snuck out the room to let the boys talk while she went to find the girls, who were outside Siria's door.

"Zap, come on! Open the door!" Syd whined but a croaking voice called.

"No! Leave me alone!" Syd gave up and Z took over.

"Zap? Is everything ok?" She called and Siria sniffed before croaky.

"Z? Is that you out there?" Z confirmed it as Kat joined them.

"With Syd and Kat." She added and there was the sound of someone blowing their nose before the door slowly opened to reveal Siria in her uniform, on her bed, crying her eyes out. Her eyes were sore and red, her nose the same from the constant blowing and sniffing and her auburn curls were tied back into a tight pony tail.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Z asked sitting next to the weeping girl who tried to explain about the argument between but couldn't so Kat took over surprising all three girls.

"Boom went into a rant about it when I found him, Sky and Bridge in the cadet lounge. I was actually looking for you three." The girls nodded and asked what needed to be done.

"Well, I need your help. There's the ball in a couple of days and I have no clue to what I should wear-"

"You came to the right girl for that, Kat." Syd grinned and Siria looked at all three.

"I'd be happy to help, I just won't be there on the night." She said and Z asked why she wouldn't be there.

"First of all, Boom's gonna be there and I don't want to even be near him, secondly I'll be working and lastly I didn't plan on going in the first place. Boom and I had planned on just spending the evening together." Her tears returned and Z handed her a new tissue.

"Thank you." Siria squeaked before blowing her nose and wiping her eyes. Syd, Z and Kat thought for a moment before Syd and Z came to an identical idea.

"What if you did go?" Syd asked a slow smile working it's way onto her face Siria looked at her as if she was mental, Kat did the same.

"Are you trying to make her heart brake any more?" Kat asked her as if she were mental.

"No, I know what Syd is thinking. What if Zap went to the ball and made Boom jealous because, lets face it, Zap is pretty." Siria blushed slightly and said.

"I'm not-"

"You are! You're as pretty as us three." Syd interrupted her gesturing to Kat, Z and herself. Kat then got what they were going on about.

"That could work, only one problem." Kat pointed out. The three teens looked at her and she explained.

"How do we make Boom jealous?" Z and Syd took on expressions that showed their thoughts. They needed to get Kat to watch a lot of romance films.

"Zap could flirt-" Siria chuckled interrupting Syd.

"What? What's so funny?" Syd asked and Siria explained.

"Me flirting. I can't flirt to save my life!" The other two teens sighed while Kat thought some more.

"Hey." Z said then turned to Siria.

"There's a rumour going round the you might be performing at the ball, is that true?" The auburn blushed darker and muttered.

"Last time I ever tell my room mate a secret." Then an idea formed in Kat's head.

"You could dedicate a song to Boom-"

"Ok, ok, enough. Just stop." Siria had had enough with suggestions.

"This is what is going to happen. You three are going to walk out of this room, keep your noses out of my love life, leave Boom out of any conversations we have and not try to get me and Boom back together." She said and gestured to the door.

"Good day and don't let the door hit your butts on the way out." Her face held annoyance and slight anger and Z knew not to anger this one so she took Syd and Kat out the room.

"We've got to do something. We can't have both of them being depressed and snappish." Syd said and Z sighed.

"The ball. We'll get them together then. Lets just do as she said for now." She told her friends who nodded and Kat turned back to the door.

"Kat!" The teens hissed at the older woman who asked.

"What? I was just going to ask her if she wanted to go get some lunch. She's as skinny as a twig as it is without adding trying to avoid Boom." The teens nodded in fair play and left before Kat poked her head back round the door and said.

"That wasn't very nice you know." Siria looked at her over her shoulder as she clutched a small stack of books in her hands.

"I know. But sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind." Kat frowned knowing that was the saying.

"I know but we just wanted to help-"

"Dr Manx, please. What's done is done. It can't be changed, now, I won't go back on saying that I'll help you with your dress but I'm not going. End of story." Siria shot her a pleading look and Kat knew she would have to give in for now.

"Alright, come on. I'm taking you to get some lunch." She told the teen who gave her a small watery smile.

"Thank you." She said softly while putting her books on her desk. She grabbed her uniform jacket, being a SPD mechanic, and followed Kat out and to the canteen.

"So who're you going with to the ball?" Siria asked Kat once they had sat down with their food, tuna salad sandwich for Kat and a small stir fry for Siria. Kat turned a little pink as she picked up her sandwich and Siria smirked.

"The boss, huh?" Kat looked at her as she chuckled and shook her head.

"Z and Syd so owe me ten bucks each now." She noted picking up her chopsticks, she had a rule about eating Chinese food with chopsticks, and starting to eat. Kat's eyes widened as she whispered.

"How did you guess?" Siria smiled slightly and said.

"In the time I've been here I've had my suspicions that you two were together but then I realised that you were just friends. Now I can see there's always been more than friendship growing between you two." Kat blinked twice realising that for a seventeen maybe eighteen year old girl, she had a deep understanding of the world around her.

"That's really deep, Zap." Kat said stunned and Siria smiled.

"I normally sound like a fortune cookie when I'm eating Chinese." Kat smiled and laughed slightly while Siria grinned and continued to eat. Then Boom entered the canteen and saw the two. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards at the sight of Siria grinning, it still brought him happiness to see her happy. Kat saw him and waved him over. Siria looked at him, glared then turned back to her food. Kat frowned as Boom shook his head seeing the glare Siria had given him and got his food before leaving. The other cadets who had been watching started murmuring between themselves.

"You could at least not glare at him, Zap." Kat said quietly once the normal chatter resumed. Siria sighed and said.

"Dr Manx, please, don't start this." Kat complied then asked.

"If I ask nicely will you-" She stopped talking as the look in the teens eye ceased. It had held hurt for about two seconds then it was gone. Then they finished their food and Siria excused herself saying she needed to make sure the paperwork for the repairs had been completed. Kat sighed frustratedly and headed for her lab where she found Boom talking with Doggie.

"Hello Kat." Doggie smiled at his friend who smiled back and said.

"Hello Commander." Boom nodded to her and continued to file while eating his stir fry. _Same taste in food, wow they were in sync. _Kat thought as she walked to her station and started to work. Doggie smiled at her figure as she worked listening to Boom talk about the thing he was working on.

"Sir? Sir? Oh Jesus Christ." Boom muttered putting his head on the table as he realised that the dog in front of him was more interested in the lovely creature on the other side of the lab than in the work at hand. Kat saw out the corner of her eye Doggie smiling at her and Boom with his head on the table. She hesitated then turned her head and looked at them.

"Boom, head off the work top please." She told him and he raised his head begrudgingly. Doggie chuckled still smiling at Kat who smiled at him then her attention was immediately snapped to her screen as the siren sounded and Doggie was at her side asking for a report.

"Robot in the city, I'm sending the rangers." Kat replied the seriousness returning to her features as the rangers morphed and made their way to the seen in the zords. Then hurried footsteps sounded from outside and came a frightened looking cadet who was searching for Boom.

"Boom, come quick." Said the cadet and Boom was off like a shot after her as she left.

"What the...?" Doggie asked confused and Kat looked at the surveillance cameras to see Boom in the infirmary sitting on a bed next to Siria who was unconscious.

"Wow, he ran fast." Doggie muttered getting scowled at by Kat.

"He still loves her." She stated softly knowing that Bridge had let slip about their break up to Doggie. Doggie nodded and said.

"He always will, Kat, just like someone I know will always love you." Then he gently kissed her speckled cheek and left her smiling with her hand over the place he had kissed...


	4. Chapter 4

Hope, Love, Joy 4

Boom stared at the figure of his unconscious love clutching her hand his both of his praying that she would wake up soon. His mind drifted to the day he had met her as he watched an angry purple bruise form on her stomach and her breathing slowly.

**_Flashback..._**

**_Boom walked down a corridor in the SPD base, laden with three boxes containing parts for a project he and Kat were working on. He couldn't see where he was going so when he collided with an auburn hair girl around the same age, sixteen of her seventeen for him, naturally he apologised as he scrambled to help her up.  
_**

**_"Hey, it's ok. I should of been looking where I was going." the girl smiled accepting his extended hand. He pulled her to her feet with gentle ease as he stared at her, absolutely taken by her smile, her eyes, her voice and the way she seemed so fragile but so strong at the same time._**

**_"I-I... Boom." He spluttered out as her smile softened. She had to admit he was pretty cute, his blonde spiky hair showed signs of being newly singed and his dark blue eyes shone brightly with enthusiasm and kindness. The girl smiled kindly and said._**

**_"I'm Siria, but most people call me Zap." Boom smiled slightly and shook her outstretched hand, forgetting for a minute about the boxes on the floor._**

**_"Siria... I-it's a n-nice name." He stated and Siria blushed brightly they hands still touching._**

**_"Thank you, Boom. Do you want any help with those boxes?" She asked and he nodded sheepishly giving her the small box, granted there wasn't much of a difference between the sizes. They walked to Kat's lab talking and joking about when Kat noticed them as she looked up from her work._**

**_"Hello Boom." She said in a monotone voice._**

**_"Hiya Kat." Boom grinned at his mentor as he put his two boxes on the work top telling Siria to do the same before she turned a little nervous and said._**

**_"I-I have to go. I-I've got-" Just as she was about to excuse herself another cadet poked her head in and asked Kat._**

**_"Sorry to bother you, Dr Manx, but have you seen an auburn hair girl? About sixteen, this tall, rosy skin." Siria face palmed herself and said._**

**_"I'm here Minnie." The cadet frowned and grabbed her by the arm._**

**_"Come on! You were suppose to be in the maintenance bay five minutes ago!" Siria nearly stumbled as she was dragged away._**

**_"Bye Boom!" She called over her shoulder giving him a small smile mixed with a pleading look. Boom smiled slightly before getting to work..._**

"Wake up... please wake up..." Boom whispered before looking round finding them on their own before gently kissing her lips. Siria felt his lips and kissed him back weakly, raising her free hand gently running her hand through his hair. Boom felt this and pulled away staring at Siria as she opened her eyes and focused on him.

"Boom...?" She asked confused by his presence. He smiled slightly and nodded before getting a hard slap round the face from Siria who looked hurt and livid.

"I expected that." Boom said rubbing his red and stinging cheek. Siria shot him a look of pure anger as he got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Just stay away from me." Siria told him even though her heart was screaming at her to stop him and apologise until he forgave her. Boom knew she was hurting that's why she wanted him to stay away his heart was telling him to turn and beg for forgiveness and to hold her and prove that he loved her but he knew then wasn't the time. He left her and went to the lab to find Kat talking with Syd and Z.

"Hey Boom- What happened to your cheek?!" Z asked in sisterly concern when she saw the red mark on his face.

"I got slapped." He stated in a tone that told them he didn't want to talk about it.

"I take it, Zap-"

"Don't mention her name!" Boom snapped angrily at Syd making all three women look at him in shock.

"We take it you-know-who is up." She rephrased it and he nodded. Z and Syd nodded before leaving. Kat looked at her assistant and son-like-figure and walked to his side before putting a soft, motherly hand on his shoulder making him look at her with tears in his eyes. From his stinging face and feelings.

"I told the guys I would get slapped." he stated weakly as Kat gently let the tips of her fingers touch the red mark before saying softly.

"You'll get her back, Boom, I know you'll end up together." Boom let a tear roll down his cheek, not really caring any more that Kat was watching, and shook his head.

"As much as I want to tell her I love her, I can't. We need time apart, time to rebuild ourselves, time to-"

"Get ready for when you do return to each other and you will. Listen," Kat paused as she wiped the tears from Boom's face and turned him to face her.

"Syd, Z, Sky, Bridge and I have all agreed that we will get you two back together. If you agree to go along with the plan we can help you tell Siria that this was all just a misunderstanding. Will you let us help you?" Kat asked him softly and carefully. Boom looked at her and asked.

"You'd really help?" Kat smiled at this and nodded.

"Of coarse we would. We know that if any of us were in the same situation you'd be first to volunteer to help." Boom smiled slightly and agreed to the plan.

"Right, Sky, Bridge and you are going into town tomorrow to get suits while I'm taking Kat, Z and you-know-who shopping for dresses." Syd said coming back in with a grin.

"We got Zap to agree to go to the ball!" She explained and Boom and Kat grinned.

"Good, Boom's agreed to let us help." Kat told Syd who smiled and high fived Boom who laughed slightly at the young teen.

"Right, now we just have to wait for Z to calm Zap down enough to get her back to her room." Syd grimaced then explained that they had found Siria curled up in a tight ball crying.

"I didn't think what I did was that bad!" Boom sighed when Syd said why she had been crying.

"First of all, no duh! Secondly, don't ever do that when you're like this again and lastly ever thought that just talking to her might make the relationship a bit better than before?" Syd asked and Boom gave her a look.

"Ok, ok. We'll just have to stick to the plan. See ya later." Syd left, Boom got to work and Kat went on a break. She was getting tired of the problem. She went to the garden the quietest place on base. Her favourite place on base besides her lab. It was also the favourite place of another SPD official. Kat happened to walk straight into that official.

"Doggie! I'm sorry I wasn't-" Doggie chuckled and held up a paw to silence his old friend. They smiled slightly at each other before Doggie asked.

"B-Squad and Boom's troubles are getting the better of us. How's Boom?" Kat smiled slightly and told him of the events as they walked side by side in the wide and beautiful garden.

"Sounds like the normal teenage drama to me, Kat, why do you get involved?" Doggie asked her curiously when they sat next to each other on a bench. Kat thought for a minute before chuckling.

"For the same reason I stayed when Mooney tried to hurt the rangers and NewTech City. I care for them as if they are my own, I don't like seeing them hurt or in any sort of pain. And technically, Boom and Siria aren't teenagers." Doggie smiled and nodded.

"I forgot. Boom turns twenty-two in a few months. Siria turns twenty-one in a few days." He remembered and Kat nodded sighing slightly. Boom always went home to his parents for his birthday and Siria spent her birthday on her own in the cemetery. No one knew why though.

"Doggie, do you think there will ever be a quiet day here?" She asked him a small smile when he chuckled and shook his head before putting his paw on her shoulder. To Doggie Kat was like a breath of fresh air, her calm sate always soothed him when he was angry or annoyed, he could always count on her to be there for him. That's what made Kat, Kat. To him at least. For a minute they sat in a comfortable silence before hey saw Z walking a pale looking Siria pass the garden to her room.

"I'm starting to worry about Siria's health." Kat said worriedly knowing that Siria wasn't normally that pale. Doggie nodded and said.

"After the ball I'm sending her home for a while. According to several of the maintenance staff she's been putting in nearly triple her hours, doing other jobs as well, barely eating and barely talking to any one." Kat looked at him worry clear.

"And it's nothing to do with Boom." Doggie told her seriously only making her worry escalate. Something was definitely wrong and not just with Siria...


	5. Chapter 5

Hope, Love, Joy 5

Syd and Z sat in the canteen looking bored out of their minds when Siria and Kat joined them.

"Finally! Where have you two been?" Syd asked bad tempered. Siria shared surprised looks before Kat said.

"Working. Boom had to leave early to go with the boys to get their suits, remember?" Syd nodded after a no duh moment and they looked at Siria.

"Kat made me go see Doctor Felix." She stated simply and Z sat up straighter.

"Does he know?" Siria face palmed herself and nodded tiredly.

"Know what?" Syd asked genuinely interested in her friends' health situation. Everyone in their group knew something was off with Siria.

"I'll tell you later, now, are we going to find you three a dress or not?" She asked and they nodded.

"Aren't you getting one, Zap?" Kat asked and Siria folded her arms saying.

"I've got it covered." She smiled slightly as they made their way to the exit. Siria wanted to tell them what was wrong but, unlike Z, Syd and Kat, she didn't have the guts to.

"Hey, Zap, what do you think of Sky?" Syd asked her curiously and Siria chuckled.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Syd nodded.

"Can be a twit sometimes, can let his ego get way too big but all in all he's a good guy." Siria stated trying not to laugh at the expression on Kat's face. High outrage.

"Siria! How can you say that?!" Kat asked outraged by Siria's examination of one of her rangers.

"Hey, she asked for my honest opinion and I gave it. And I repeat I said he CAN be a twit sometimes, CAN let his ego get way too big BUT all in all he's a good guy." Siria put stress on her cans and buts to put her point across. Kat frowned still not happy about it but accepted it all the same. Something about Siria's health still worried her, like it was worrying their group. Boom especially except he had to stick to the plan and not go near her until the ball. Z linked arms with Siria and Syd while Syd linked arms with Kat as they walked, in non-uniform much to their relief, to a dress shop Syd recommended.

"I never thought I'd see the day I would go into one of these." Siria frowned as she looked up at the shop.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you never brought your prom dress from a shop." Syd said giving her a look.

"No I didn't!" Siria said honestly causing her friends to look at her in shock.

"You mean you went to prom in a suit kinda thing like you're doing for the ball?" Z asked and Siria shook her head giving her friends brief relief.

"I didn't go to prom and how did you know I'm going in a suit?" Syd's jaw hit the floor and Z asked her why not and told her that she had seen it when she had walked her back to her room.

"I wasn't allowed. My parents were working over seas at the time and they hadn't given me permission to go. That and nobody asked me." Siria stated as if it was reasonable which it was, well, to Kat and Z at least.

"You are definitely coming to this ball like it or not." Syd stated then dragged them into the shop.

"Hello, ladies. Can I help you?" The woman at the desk asked with a kind smile.

"No, it's ok. Come on guys." Syd smiled in return and dragged her friends past the wedding dresses. Kat couldn't believe how comfortable Syd looked in the environment they were in, then again Syd has always been the fashion guru of B-Squad.

"Right, lets see." Syd mused looking at her friends.

"I don't like it when she looks like that. I feel like I'm being put on sale." Siria murmured to Z who smirked and laughed with Siria and Kat who just smiled, shook her head chuckling. Syd started looking through dresses while the others talked and browsed near by racks.

"Hey, Zap, look." Z had pulled out probably the gaudiest dress they had seen. Siria tried to keep her laughter at bay when Z held it against herself and pretended to be dancing.

"Z, you look ridiculous!" She giggled as Kat turned and saw the sceptical. Kat started laughing covering her mouth with her hands to keep them quiet then Syd turned to see Z larking about and snapped.

"Z! This is serious! Stop mucking about!" Z laughed and put the dress back. Siria kept chuckling while looking at dresses then found one that she thought would be perfect for Z.

"Syd! Psst! Syd!" She stage whispered getting the blonde's attention.

"Come over here!" The stage whisper continued as Siria waved her over.

"What do you think of this for Z?" Siria held up the amber floor length dress. It was a one shoulder with small jewels on the one shoulder that seemed to trickle down into the torso. The fabric was soft but sturdy probably fine cotton, the way it was loose from just under the bust down was a sure fire way to get boys to focus on your face not anything below it. Syd smiled and nodded.

"Perfect." She took it and put it in the dressing room before pushing Z into the same room telling her that Siria had found the perfect dress for her.

"So on my head be it?" She muttered to Kat who nodded as she folded her arms with a small smile. To Kat, it felt nice being with the girls in a 'stress free' environment.

"You know, I kinda like it." Z commented as she came out the dressing room her hair down and over her bare shoulder with a smile on her face.

"You look amazing." Kat and Siria chorused with proud smiles.

"Good, I'll get this one then it's your turns." She said and went back to change.

"But I've got my-"

"If you think for one moment we're letting you wear that thing then you've got another thing coming! It looks like it should be burned!" Z interrupted her and Siria frowned.

"It's what my mother wore at her twenty-first birthday." Z poked her head out of the changing room as Syd and Kat looked at her.

"The night of the ball's your birthday?" Syd asked and Siria blushed embarrassedly as she played with her auburn waves that hung over her shoulder.

"Yeah. It's not a big problem, Boom used to take me out to a dance hall in town so it'll be like that." Her blush increased at the thought of what used to happen after the dancing when they got back to base.

"Wait. Just wait one flipping minute." Syd said turning fully to face the tomato red auburn girl like Kat and Z had, when she had gotten dressed.

"Did you and Boom sleep together?" Syd asked and Siria took a step back blushing brighter.

"No, whatever gave you that idea?" She asked as Z face palmed herself saying.

"Way to play it cool on that one, Zap." Siria shrugged flustered and nervous as Kat stared at her unblinking with a look that read 'I can't be-bloody-lieve it!'.

"Kat please say something or at least blink." Siria squeaked in nervousness and fear. Kat blinked several times before spluttering incoherently.

"I-But-Huh-Boom-I-Innocent-You-Huh!?" Siria gently guided Kat to a stool and sat her down while Syd and Z went back to trying to find a dress for the three remaining girls.

"Kat, I know it's hard to believe but yeah. Me and Boom... We dated for three and a half years! The best three and a half years of my life I'd like to add. Some things just happen, you get that right?" Siria told her her blush fading as she spoke acting her age.

"Yes, of course I do, it's just a bit of a surprise that's all. I mean, I always thought that Boom hadn't had a girlfriend nor had he... You know." Kat turned uncomfortable and Siria nodded smiling. Boy did she know.

"Yeah, I know-"

"Kat! Kat we've got one!" Syd grinned bouncing up and down excited by their find.

"Good luck Dr Manx." Siria said and gave Kat a pat on the back before getting up and heading a dress rack. Kat got up and walked over to the blonde and brunette. They showed her the floor length, sleeveless emerald green number and she gasped. Down the bodice were, like Z's dress, were small jewels that matched the silky fabric and she went to try it on.

"Hey, Zap?" Syd asked looking round and found her on her phone smiling softly while biting her nails with a soft pink blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, sounds perfect. See you then. Bye." She said then hung up before grinning and jumping up and down quietly cheering.

"Hey, what's got you so giddy?" Z asked and Siria told them.

"I just got a phone call from Tristan Knot, he works in the medical bay really cute, and I'm going with him to the ball." Z and Syd exchanged looks of joy and glee, the plan was working perfectly.

"What do you think?" Kat asked coming out of the dressing room. Z's jaw hit the floor, Syd's eyebrows disappeared into her hair and Siria shut Z's mouth and lowered Syd's eyebrows saying.

"Honestly, you two." Siria turned back to the nervous Kat and nodded.

"You'll know Cruger's socks off. Well, if her even wears socks." This made all the girls laugh and Kat grinned. The dress flowed out from her hips in a way that would draw attention to her but not in a slut-y or unflattering way.

"Right, so we've got one for Z and one for Kat, it's just us now." Syd stated and Kat share a smirk with Z.

"Lets do Syd first then we can look for Zap's." Z smirked Siria looked up at the roof and said.

"Kill me now." Before heading into the fray of dresses with the others.

"Girls! I got it!" Kat called about an hour later. Siria and Z sighed in relief doing the stereo-typical brow wipe. Syd looked at the pale pink, silky, dress and nodded taking it into the changing room.

"I swear, if you lot laugh when it's my turn I'm performing then leaving like I originally planned." Siria grumbled getting tired like they all were. Syd came out and twirled around.

"Oh my god." Z and Siria chorused in major shock. The pale pink went beautifully with Syd's blonde and her tanned skin bringing out her like for the colour pink.

"I like it." It was form fitting but not distasteful, it had only two rows of jewels travelling from her left hip to her right and the small v-neck cut created a clear view for a necklace.

"Good, it took us long enough to find." Z said grouchy. Siria and Kat nodded feeling the mutual tiredness.

"Come on girls, we just have to find Zap a dress and we're done." Syd said trying to keep spirits up. Siria smiled slightly and nodded.

"Syd's right, cheer up. Only about ten more minutes and we'll be outta here and back in base. Well, you'll be back at base. I need to do something before then." Siria said before Syd changed and the group started looking again. About a few minutes later Siria took off her jacket having a hot flush and Z noticed a long scar running up her arm.

"Hey, when did you get that?" She asked and Siria looked at it.

"In the final fight between SPD and the Troobians. It's why I was in the infirmary, a Krybot had managed to get the blade of its weapon stuck in my arm. It was about three millimetres away from a main artery. Scared the life out of Boom when he first saw me." Siria shook her head as Syd looked and gasped with Kat.

"We'll look for a dress to hide it then-"

"No." Siria said looking at them.

"I don't care if people see my scars. Just shows I'm not afraid to fight for something." Siria smiled slightly before they got back to hunting until Z found the perfect one for Siria. It was a dark navy blue evening dress that reached the floor, unlike the others there were no jewels on the fabric instead the fabric glittered in the light, it had sleeves that covered the shoulders but was backless until it reach the small of the back.

"Zap put this on." Z handed her the dress and Siria went to the dressing room nervously.

"Do you think the plan will work?" Syd asked Kat. She took a deep breath and folded her arms.

"It's got to. Boom's getting worried and can't focus on work properly." Then Siria's voice came in a warning tone.

"I'm coming out but you better not laugh." The trio promised they wouldn't and Siria came out.

"Wow..." The trio chorused in shock. Siria blushed slightly as she played with her hair looking down at the ground.

"Turn around." Syd said and she did.

"Definitely the one." Syd nodded and Siria smiled slightly.

"I know I'm not with him any more but, do you think Boom will like it?" Kat smiled softly and walked over to the twenty year old.

"I think he might just regret ending your relationship." She told her softly and Siria smiled gently.

"I guess we better pay for the dresses and get outta here." The group nodded, changed and paid for the dresses before leaving. When they got to the T junction with the base to the left and the cemetery to the right, Siria said.

"I'll see ya later." Before heading to the cemetery. Kat and Syd shared a look as Z ran after Siria and insisted on going with her for protection.

"Oh come on, Z! I'm going to be fine! Nothing's going to happen." Siria whined but Z made her walk on with her by her side. Kat and Syd followed telling them to wait up and they did, even if Siria was getting grumpy about it.

"If you're coming just keep your mouths shut and stay by the gate." Siria sighed went they came to the gate of the cemetery. She took a deep breath before pushing the gate open and walking quickly to the two graves on the hill top under a cheery blossom tree.

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad." She said quietly kneeling in front of the gravestones.

"I don't believe it..." Syd mumbled in shock as she read the messages on the stones. 'James Rox. Loving husband, son and father. Well respected O-Squad Red Power Ranger.' Was on the first stone the other was a similar message. 'Caroline Rox. Loving wife, daughter and mother. Well respected O-Squad Blue Power Ranger.'

"O-Squad rangers... They were the legendary rangers that served with Commander Cruger before our parents took over as A-Squad rangers." Z said in awe.

"They died in active duty a few days after I was born. I was brought up by my uncle who died just after I joined the academy." Siria said then kissed her fingers and put them on both stones before getting up.

"Come on, back to base before Cruger finds out and chews the living daylights out of us." She said getting nods and Syd asked.

"How do you think the boys got on?" Z and the girls shrugged frankly not really bothered, just hoping their dates would like their dresses...


	6. Chapter 6

Hope, Love, Joy 6

Kat sat in her lab thinking deeply. A lot of things had changed since Grumm's defeat. Bridge and Z along with Sky and Syd were growing in their potential in many ways, Jack and his friend, Alley, were in a booming business and Doggie and herself, well, it speaks for itself. From strangers to friends, friends to best friends and best friends to romantic interests, as she understood it.

"Hello Kat." Doggie smiled at her as he walked into her lab. Kat snapped out of her thinking and smiled up at him softly.

"Hello Doggie, feeling alright?" She asked him quietly and he nodded. The silence in the room was blissful, even more so when they were together.

"You looked deep in thought, is there something wrong?" Doggie asked going to her side taking a seat next to her.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about how much everything has changed. Jack's helping so many people with Alley; Bridge, Z, Syd and Sky are all getting along better and are working as hard as ever, and so many other things are and have changed." Kat smiled slightly as she shook her head.

"We've all changed, Kat, it's something that can't be helped." Doggie told her and he smiled slightly when Kat nodded.

"I know, I know. Anyway," Kat faced him with a happy smile.

"Are you looking forward to tonight?" Doggie frowned and folded his arms tightly across his chest. Kat's smile slipped from her face at this gesture and she turned worried.

"What's the matter?" She asked him and he sighed through his nose.

"I've had to sort out Sky, Bridge and Boom. Boom was panicking about tonight. He told me the reason why, Katherine." Doggie gave her a look and Kat looked innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Doggie." She said but Doggie knew her better than that.

"Kat, I know you and the rangers have been plotting."

"What a horrible thing to say." Kat said folding her arms feeling slightly hurt as she looked away from him.

"I didn't mean plotting, that was the wrong way to phrase it. I know you and the rangers have been planning. Is that any better?" Doggie asked not wanting the woman he loved to be hurt or upset because of him.

"A little and yes. We have been planning but it's for Boom and Siria's own good, Doggie, you understand that, right?" Kat asked him and he nodded taking her soft hands in his giant paws with gentility that he didn't show to just anyone. Kat felt her heart beat rapidly in her gesture when she saw the look in his eyes. Soft, joyful, loving. Those were the only three words that could describe the look that never wavered as he looked at her.

"Doggie..." Kat whispered when he leaned towards her and she did the same, her lips gently brushed the lip of his muzzle when the siren went off. Doggie cursed quietly as Kat checked what it was. A robot had entered the city.

"Rangers to the zord bay." She told the rangers through the PA and they suited up, went to the zord bay and went into battle. Kat and Doggie watched on edge as the rangers were in a closely locked battle. After a close call on three occasions the rangers managed to defeat the robot and the criminal inside it but not with out cost. The rangers came back to base, injured but not seriously injured.

"We should start getting ready now, it's six o'clock." Syd said to Z who nodded. The ball was to begin at eight giving them two hours to get ready.

"Hey is that Zap over there?" Z asked nodding to the small office where the whole group saw Siria smiling and laughing with one of her fellow workers.

"She's heading this way." Bridge grinned as Siria came over to them smiling.

"Hello rangers, getting excited about tonight?" She asked smiling brightly. The group nodded smiling back before the girls went one way and the boys went to find Boom.

"Hey, Kat? Have you seen Boom?" Sky asked walking into her lab with Bridge only to find Kat and the Commander in a lip-lock.

"Shit!" The boys chorused in shock before turning away and heading for the door.

"Boys, wait!" Kat called and they stopped covering their eyes as they turned to face the couple.

"Boom went to go get ready, you can uncover your eyes now." Kat said thoroughly flushed from head to toe at being caught by two of her boys.

"Right, thanks. We're now going to wash our eyes out and get ready." Bridge said before leaving with Sky both agreeing never to speak of the event again. Kat looked at Doggie who smiled slightly after the boys.

"Who said they had grown up?" He asked her and Kat gently nudged him with her elbow.

"They have, just not in that department." She noted before sighing putting her hands in her lab coat pockets.

"I better go get ready. Then check on Siria, to make sure she's changed. Syd, Z and Siria are going to meet their dates in the corridor near the hall. we can meet them there." Kat said before bidding him goodbye and leaving for her quarters.

**Half an hour later:**

Syd and Z had changed into their dresses and had done their hair when a knock sounded.

"Who is it?" Z called and the person outside sigh.

"It's Zap! Who else would be knocking on your door with less than half an hour till the ball? The postman?!" Z opened the door to reveal Siria in her dress, her auburn curls straightened and tied into a formal yet informal bun, her fringe hanging across her eyes. She wore no make-up, not owning any for a start.

"Holy cow." Syd said looking her up and down.

"What?" Siria asked feeling nervous and self-conscious. Z looked at Siria and nearly dropped the skin colour eye shadow Syd had lent her.

"Christ. You look fantastic." Z smiled and Siria blushed brightly.

"You both look amazing too." She told them then Syd noticed she wasn't wearing any make-up.

"Come here you." she smiled and sat Siria on her bed before putting a dash of lip gloss on the girl and looking at Z who had finished with the eye shadow and was ready.

"Ready?" She asked and Syd nodded with Siria.

"Right, we meet the boys, Kat and Commander Cruger, walk down the stairs and just try to have fun, right?" Siria asked freaking out slightly as they walked to the corridor. Syd nodded sending her light blonde ringlets bouncing. She had only put on a bit of lip gloss and some light pink eye shadow and still looked drop dead gorgeous like her friends. Z smiled at her nervous friend before moving her fringe out her eyes, she had plaited her hair, and said.

"Zap, quit it. You're shaking from nerves. It's going to be fine." She smiled as Siria took deep breaths trying to calm down. Syd glanced at Z who met her gaze, both hoped their plan would work.

The Boys; Bridge, Sky, Jack who had joined them for the event with his date Alley and Tristan Knot, Siria's date, were at the meeting place waiting for their dates.

"So, Tristan, is there anything going on between you and Zap?" Sky asked folding his arms in his black suit. They were all in suits but had their ties the same colour as their old ranger colours; Green for Bridge, Blue for Sky and Red for Jack who was grinning happy to see his friends again.

"No, we're just friends. Seeing as Boom ended their relationship I thought Zap could use a night of fun, but there's no guarantee that I'll stay by her." Tristan was the sort of bloke who didn't really care who he was with just as long as he could have fun, he was alright with it. The boys, Jack and Alley had been filled in on the plan on their arrival, shared looks all hoping the plan would work.

"Good evening rangers." Doggie greeted them with a smile. Kat had met up with the girl and were on their way.

"Hey DC." Jack smiled and shook his paw before introducing Alley and that's when Bridge glanced at the stairs to see the girls. His jaw went slack as he hit Sky in the chest to get him to look. Kat, having the same idea as most of the girls, had straightened her hair and put just a touch of lip gloss on. The boys focused on their dates in awe by the transformation from the normal forms they loved to these new one who they loved the same.

"Oh, my god." Bridge stated staring at Z as the girls walked down smiling at the boys. Z went over to Bridge, looped her arm through his and smiled as Syd stood by Sky and took his hand gently. Kat and Doggie smiled at each other before Kat took his arm and Doggie took her hand in his paw. Siria, though, just stood next to the gaping Tristan feeling uneasy about the night.

"Well, it's time." Sky said as they lined up to go down the stairs.

Boom stood amongst the sea of cadets, officers and staff waiting for his friends to arrive as well as catch a glimpse of Siria, just a glimpse would be enough for him but as the plan stated he had to make amends. Then announcer announced the arrival of B-Squad, Commander Cruger and Miss Rox accompanied by Dr Knot. The couples walked down the stairs smiling, even if it was forced by Siria. When they reached the floor the ball was kicked off by a small thank you speech by Supreme Commander Birdie and Doggie kicked it off by announcing.

"A note before we start, the owner of the Porsche 950 wherever you are, you left the engine running." At this an officer walked quickly and quietly out of the room to sort his car out. Then the music started to play and couples took to the floor.

"Come on!" Tristan grinned trying to pull Siria on to the dance floor where Sky had whisked Syd to, where Jack and alley waltzed about and where Z was trying to coax Bridge into dancing with her. Kat kept a firm eye on Siria as she shook her head refusing to dance with Tristan till he gave up and went to find someone else. Those who weren't dancing where sat or stood talking or eating with friends and Boom saw Siria looking paler than normal, Kat had noticed this too and glanced at Doggie who was talking to Birdie. Siria's gaze roamed the hall until one of the culinary staff came up to her carrying a tray of champaign glasses.

"Champaign, Miss Rox?" He asked and she declined the offer politely before spotting Kat sitting at a table, she quickly made her way over to Kat and sat next to her.

"Are you alright, Zap? You look very pale." Kat asked putting one hand over Siria's shaking hands.

"Nervous. It's nearly time for me to sing and I can't stop shaking." Siria told her but it wasn't the only thing she was nervous about. In her condition, the condition that only Z and Dr Felix knew about, she had decided that Boom needed to know. He needed to know everything.

"Hey, Zap. It's time." A member of the band told her once the song had finished. Siria took deep breaths saying.

"I can do this, I can do this." Kat nodded.

"You can do this, it's just like in rehearsals. Just pretend we're not here." Kat told the auburn who nodded before joking.

"Just ignore the hundreds of people staring at you, good plan Kat." Kat smiled and Siria squeezed her hand before standing and make her way over to the back of the stage behind the curtain.

"She's gonna sing, isn't she?" Sky asked Kat when he and the others joined him.

"Oh yeah." Kat smiled folding her arms.

"She's scared, isn't she?" Jack asked.

"Petrified." Syd said smiling.

"She's gonna do it though, isn't she?" Bridge asked and Z sighed.

"Absolutely." Tristan wandered over to them as Boom joined Siria behind the curtain, nobody knew they were singing a duet and it would be a surprise for all.

"Have you seen Zap? I've been looking for her." He asked them as Doggie took to the stage.

"Now, a treat for all of us. A special performance from one of our very own. Singing 'Nobody wants to be lonely' Zap and Boom!" Murmurs went round the hall as the curtain drew back to reveal the couple Boom centre stage right, Siria centre stage left. Music with a latin vibe started playing and the back up sings started to sing.

_Back ups: Why? Why? Why? _The back up singers consisted of two male cadets and one male member of the maintenance staff that Siria knew very well.

_Siria: Oh, ooh, ohh..._

_Boom: There you are, in a darkened room  
And you're all alone, looking out the window  
Your heart is cold and lost the will to love  
Like a broken arrow  
Here I stand in the shadows (Siria: In the shadows)  
Come to me, come to me  
Can't you see that, _The couple face each other and small smiles linger on their faces as Boom sings to her. Only for her, he had would willingly get up and do what they were doing. Only for her.

_Both: Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry  
My body's longing to hold you  
So bad it hurts inside  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (Siria: ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (Siria: why), why don't you let me love you? _At that part in the song Boom and Siria realised that the song related to their problem and Boom was actually asking her the question.

_Back ups: Why (Boom: ooh ohh yeah), why (Boom: oh why), why  
Ooh ooh, yeah_

_Siria: Can you hear my voice, do you hear my song  
It's a serenade, so your heart can find me, ohh  
And suddenly you're flying down the stairs  
Into my arms, baby, ohh_

_Boom: Before I start going crazy (Siria: Going crazy, ohh)  
Run to me_

_Siria: Run to me  
Cause I'm dying...  
_

_Back ups & Siria: Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (Boom: I don't wanna cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (Boom: I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside! _All of it true. Each and every word was true. Boom was singing the song because he wanted her to know what he was feeling.

_All: Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life (Siria: ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
_

_Siria: So why  
Why, why don't you let me love you  
_

_Boom: I wanna feel you need me (Siria: Feel you need me)  
Just like the air you're breathing (Siria: Breathing)  
_

_Both: I need you here in my life  
Don't walk away, don't walk away  
Don't walk away, walk away  
No, no, no, no..._

_Siria: Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry... yeah, yeah  
_

_Back Ups & Boom: Nobody wants to be lonely (Siria: Yeah ohh ooh)  
Nobody wants to cry (Siria: Nobody wants to cry)  
My body's longing to hold you (Siria: Is longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (Siria: Hurts inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
_

_All:And I've been waiting for you all of my life (Siria: Ohh)  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
_

_Boom: So why (Siria: Why), why don't you let me love you  
_

_Siria: Let me love you...  
_Boom and Siria walked forwards slowly and met in the centre of the stage before, almost absent mindedly, the palms of their hands met and their fingers laced together as if they had minds of their own.

_All: Nobody wants to be lonely  
Nobody wants to cry (Siria: Nobody wants to cry...)  
My body's longing to hold you (Boom: I'm longing to hold you)  
So bad it hurts inside (Boom: So hurt inside)  
Time is precious and it's slipping away  
And I've been waiting for you all of my life  
Nobody wants to be lonely  
So why (Siria: why), why don't you let me love you.  
_

The song ended with the couple facing each other, holding hands, looking the other in the eyes before a roar of cheering and applause nearly blew the roof off the base. Siria quickly snapped out of the trace and let go of his hand and walked off the stage, giving Doggie the microphone, looking even paler and flushed slightly until Boom caught up with her.

"I need to talk to you!" Boom yelled over the applause.

"Yeah! I need to talk to you too!" Siria yelled back before the rangers spotted them and grinned. The applause died down and Kat was thankful for it. She had to cover her ears the noise was that bad. Music started playing again and Doggie offered her his paw as he asked.

"May I have this dance?" Kat smiled and blushed when she gave him her hand and Syd and Z giggled from behind her. Doggie and Kat joined the dancers, the waltzing teens, on the dance floor.

"You look radial, Kat, I truly mean that." Doggie told her when they got into position and started to move with grace and ease. They had waltzed before, they danced together before but this time it was different. Before they had danced like it was just a joke, just a dance between friends but now; It wasn't a joke nor was it a dance between friends. This was a dance that could change everything; if they just took the chance it provided then they would change.

"Doggie..." Kat whispered when the song ended and they stopped dancing. Doggie cleared his throat before leading her back to the table they had sat at to find the rangers gone to get something to eat and Siria talking with Boom, both smiling and holding hands.

"Everything alright you two?" Kat asked still worried about both and about Doggie's behaviour. He had left them to go somewhere but she had no idea where or why.

"Everything's great Kat." Boom grinned at his mentor before Siria rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently.

"Are you feeling alright, Zap?" Kat asked edging closer to the couple.

"I feel fine, Kat, absolutely perfect." Boom chuckled at his love's response before explaining.

"You know the plan was just to get us back together?" Kat nodded taking on a suspicious look. She had feeling something was going on.

"Well, I kinda went one step further." At that Siria smiled brightly and took off the silver chain that had appeared around her neck. Kat studied the chain and the silver ring hanging from it.

"Boom proposed!" She grinned as Kat looked between the two, surprised and happy.

"Oh that's wonderful! Have you told the others yet?" they shook their heads.

"We're going to tell them in the morning, probably when their recovering." Boom said as Siria replace the ring round her neck.

"Should we tell her about...?" Siria asked Boom quietly but not quiet enough for Kat's ear not to pick it up.

"Tell me about what?" Kat asked smiling as Siria blushed and face palmed herself.

"I forgot about your hyper-hearing." She groaned and Boom put his arm round her giving her a kiss on the temple.

"You've got her curious now, tell her or she'll get mad." Kat gave Boom a look as he told his fiancée that. Siria took a deep breath before saying.

"You know how I've not been a hundred percent for a while now, well, the reason for that is that;" Siria paused as Kat crossed on leg over the other looking curious but happy.

"I'm pregnant." Siria stated and Kat's jaw dropped stunned. Siria and Boom shared a worried look before Kat blinked and asked.

"How far along are you?" Siria rubbed the back of her neck trying to remember how long it had been since the last time Dr Felix had checked.

"I was seven weeks when the final battle happened, so I'm eight weeks. Dr Felix has checked after the incident in the docking bay and it's still there." She worked it out and Boom nodded when Kat looked at him about to ask if he was the father.

"Yep, that also means we'll be leaving the base. I'll still be working here but Siria has agreed to look for a house for us and the baby. Somewhere close so that it'll be an easy commute." Boom said and Kat sighed in relief.

"I'm guessing that's gonna wait till morning as well." The couple nodded before Doggie returned and asked to speak with Kat. Privately. Kat agreed to go with him and he took her to the observatory deck...


	7. Chapter 7

Hope, love, joy 7

Kat followed Doggie worried about him. He hadn't said a word since they left the ball and the silence between the two was thick with anxiety, so thick you could cut it with a knife and you'd see it.

"Doggie, are you alright?" Kat asked him quietly when they reached the observatory deck. The observatory deck was at the top of the Base and from the outside it was shaped like a dogs' head. Doggie went to the edge of the platform and nodded.

"I thought you'd like to see the fireworks from here." He told her and she joined him, close to his side. Kat placed her finely clawed hands on the cool metal railing and smiled slightly.

"It's been a while since we've been up here, hasn't it?" Kat commented and Doggie nodded looking at her as the first firework was sent up. Kat smiled watching the colours and hearing the cheers of cadets and officers knowing that that night officiated the defeat of the Troobians and the salvation of many planets and their inhabitants. Doggie put one paw over Kat's closest hand and his other in his pocket where he kept something very special, something he had wanted to give her a long time ago. Kat looked at their hands then up at Doggie who kept his muzzle looking out towards the fireworks.

"Kat."

"Doggie." They said the others name in sync before chuckling slightly.

"You first." they chorused chuckling again before Kat made Doggie go first. He turned to her and held her hand in his paw a little tighter.

"Kat, we've known each other for years and you've been my oldest, closest and most trusted friend in that time. You've been there for me when I needed you the most and I would give up everything I possess to make sure you are safe and happy." Doggie started as Kat turned to face him looking at him with soft features feeling her heart hammer against her chest as he spoke.

"The day that Benaag took you I... I realised how much you mean to me. There was an emptiness I've never felt before then, I didn't feel it when Isinia died, and when you left for Supreme Command I felt it again. I've wanted to tell you something for years and now I'm finally going to say it;" Doggie paused as he moved closer to Kat and she rested her head against his broad chest, she could feel it through his robes as well as the hammering of his heart.

"Kat," Doggie started and Kat's ears twitched to show she was listening.

"I love you." There. He had told her. He had told what he had been hiding for so long. Kat lifted her head looking at him stunned for a second making his heart pound even faster before she smiled and said.

"Finally, you stubborn old dog." Doggie smiled slightly when Kat moved closer to him, looking him in the eyes before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. Doggie chuckled slightly and Kat told him.

"I love you too, Doggie, always have always will." And just as another firework was set off so was a feeling of joy in both the Sirian and the Feli, Doggie held Kat close to him and Kat sighed contently resting her head on his chest feeling a purr build in her. Doggie wouldn't dare admit to anybody that he found her purr adorable but every time she did purr Kat would always hide her face in his chest.

"Kat?" He asked and she made a small noise to show she was listening.

"Look." Doggie had spotted the star called Sirius. Near it was where his home used to be.

"I know, Doggie, I know." Kat told him softly, feeling the warmth from him.

"The ball will be closing soon. It's nearly midnight." Kat nodded at this and reluctantly pulled away. Kat looked at her friend and chuckled smiling brightly.

"What?" Doggie asked and Kat straightened his robes.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about the kids reactions when they find out." Doggie thought picturing the possibilities before chuckling himself.

"You know, I think we'll wait till morning to tell them." Kat cringed and bit her lip.

"That may not be a good time. Siria and Boom have two announcements to make." When Doggie looked at her confused Kat told him what she had learned knowing she couldn't keep a secret from him.

"I won't be surprised when Siria hands in her letter of resignation then. I'll be having a word with Boom as well." He growled slightly and Kat took his arm looking up at him with a soft smile.

"Stubborn old dog." She muttered lovingly and Doggie covered the hand that was holding his arm in his paw softly. Kat felt the warmth of his paw and smiled gently as they made their way back to the ball which had already been closed by Birdie. Siria spotted the couple and told Boom to head on with out her before she made her way over to them.

"Sorry to disturb you two but, Kat, could I steal you for a minute?" Kat nodded and went a little away from Doggie.

"Thank you. For trying to get Boom and I back together. I don't think it would of happened if it wasn't for you and the girls." Siria told her and Kat gently took her hands saying.

"I only did it because I hate seeing you and Boom unhappy. Like I hate seeing all those important to me unhappy. Goodnight, Siria." Kat smiled when Boom collected his wife-to-be and wished her a goodnight. Doggie rejoined her and looked round to find them alone.

"Doggie-" Kat started but stopped when Doggie put a paw to his muzzle and took her away for a night neither would forget...


End file.
